Battlefield
by Cate M
Summary: Si. Porque ella lo había logrado, había logrado su objetivo. / Un golpe limpio en su abdomen con su katana la cual sustrajo despacio, observando su dolor. / Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de ver su imagen. Pero él seguía ahí a unos metros muy lejos de ella… Muerto.


**Aclaraciones: **

*Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Tragedia.

.

.

Narración [Normal]

— _Dialogo _[Guión, cursiva]

**Recuerdos **[Negrita, normal]

.

* * *

.

**Battlefield**

.

* * *

.

.

_Capitulo único._

.

.

.

.

.

Camino unos metros.

Cansada se dejo caer de rodillas.

Dejo de retener las lágrimas.

Furiosa apuño su mano.

Sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas.

Sintió el liquido tibio resbalar de entre sus nudillos y entre sus dedos, y fue consciente de que sangraba.

Sangre.

Pero, ¿Qué importaba un poco más de sangre derramada, sobre todo al ser la suya?

Nada.

No importaba si ya había sido derrama la sangre de miles de inocentes.

No importaba por qué no era inocente.

Desvió su mirada hasta _él._

_Él_ le daba la espalda, _él_ era el culpable, por lo que no importaría si su sangre se uniría al resto.

Grito dolida, con odio, odio que jamás imaginó tener, al menos no hacia _él_.

Años atrás golpearía al que dijera semejante estupidez y se reiría de ello.

Eso era antes, ahora ella se quería golpear por no creer, porque su _amor_ por él era más grande que logro cegarla…

Ilusa.

Era una ilusa, una ilusa que la vida le restregó en la cara la cruda realidad.

Estúpida.

Era una estúpida y lo sabía, no lo negaría.

No le veía el caso hacerlo.

Lo odiaba y se odiaba.

Lo odia porque _él_ lo mato.

Lo odiaba ya que por la culpa de _él_ y de ella él _murió. _

_Murió_ por protegerla.

Kakashi… el ahora… ¡No! ¡El no podía!

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de ver su imagen.

Pero él seguía ahí a unos metros muy lejos de ella… _Muerto._

No pudo salvarlo y él murió a pesar de haber gastado casi toda su chakra.

_Casi _todo su chakra y no es que ella no quería gastarlo todo en el.

Oh, no… fue Kakashi, el mismo le retuvo y no le permitió seguir intentando, por consecuencia de esto _murió._

Eso no debió pasar.

Ella no lo puedo salvar. Ella _debería_ haberlo salvado.

¡Nada de eso debería estar pasando!

¡Era ella la que debería estar en su lugar! ¡Era a ella a quién le debería haber dado el ataque, no a él! ¡Porque era ella la que debería de estar muerta!

¡¿Por qué de qué sirvió esos años de entrenamiento, de que servía si siempre era protegida?!

¿Siempre seria así…?

Que más daba, que importaba si ya era tarde… `

¡No!

Ella aun podía hacer algo o como mínimo intentarlo, porque ella no se podría enfrentar a él.

Era realista, ella perdería y moriría.

¡Que más le daba, si ella no le haría falta a nadie!

Furiosa retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

Furiosa limpió los restos de su rostro, limpió ese líquido trasparente que no quería volver a derramar.

Bien, ahora necesitaba pensar en un plan.

Ideo variedad de planes y se decidió por la menos descabellada y estúpida.

Dudaba que eso pudiese resultar, pero algo era mejor que nada.

Posiblemente y en el mejor de los casos les diaria ventaja a sus compañeros y los demás shinobis. Sobre todo a Naruto.

Dirigió su mano izquierda hacia atrás: donde estaba su estuche beige saco las últimas cinco agujas que portaba, una inyección, sus guantes y un frasco de tamaño mediano con un líquido de color azul. Los coloco en el suelo y luego saco sus dos últimos kunai's y siete shuriken del estuche de su pierna derecha, colocando junto a todo lo demás que había sacado.

Tomo con su mano derecha el antídoto y se lo inyecto en su brazo izquierdo, no quería arriesgarse a introducir el veneno paralizante a través de sus heridas, por si llegase a ocurrir algún accidente. Luego se coloco los guantes para poder tomar el frasco azul y esparcir su contenido entre todas las armas.

Al terminar tiró lejos la inyección, guardó las agujas y el frasco que todavía tenía un pequeña cantidad de veneno; en su estuche beige y los kunai's y shuriken en el estuche negro de su pierna.

Puede que su idea sea la menos descabellada y estúpida, pero siempre era descabellada y estúpida, solo tenía pocas oportunidades, su chakra era escaso y solo podría utilizar dos veces el Isshi Resshin*, por un muy limitado tiempo el Chakra no mesu** y tal vez una sola vez el Shōsen Jutsu***. Utilizaría sus armas entre medio de los ataques esperando que sirvieran de distracción un segundo para que máximo rosara el cuerpo de Sasuke. Y el Taijutsu sería su último recurso, lo utilizaría a pesar de que no sirviera de nada más que para alargar un corto tiempo su vida. Había llegado el momento. No había duda de su inminente y patética derrota, pero no daría marcha atrás. Atacaría con todo y aunque su lucha no se comparara en lo mínimo a las luchas que había dado alguna vez en su vida Kakashi, se defendería hasta el final con lo poco que tenia.

Con dificultad y torpeza logro levantarse.

No dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento.

Le llamo.

_Él_ la ignoro.

Y gritó, gritó con odio _su _nombre.

— _¡Sasuke!_

No se sorprendió al decir _solo _su nombre, su nombre sin sufijo.

Tampoco le importo ese detalle.

Apuño nuevamente sus puños.

La ignoraba.

— _¡Sasuke!_

Él detuvo su marcha.

No dijo nada, solo la miro sobre su hombro por unos segundos aburrido y fastidiado, para volver a regresar su vista al frente y avanzar nuevamente.

¡La ignoraba!

Frunció el ceño molesta.

Cargo de chakra su puño derecho y sus pies. Y corrió.

Corrió rápido con el puño en alto cargado en chakra. Cuando estuvo a unos diez metros de distancia se preparo para golpearlo.

Él le esquivó con suma facilidad y ella estrello su puño en el suelo agrietándolo y destrozándolo.

Cientos de fragmentos del suelo se elevaron por el aire, obligándolos retroceder de un salto lejos para evitar ser golpeados.

Antes de saltar, Sakura había lanzado dos aguja que saco con su mano izquierda, la cual una rasgo un poco la ropa de Sasuke pero no toco su piel.

Difícilmente logró aterrizar, su respiración y pulso eran acelerados, la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

A comparación que el de ella, el aterrizaje de Sasuke fue limpio y sin dificultad, y no había muestras de agitación, ni siquiera el poco cansancio de la pelea contra Kakashi.

Se encontraba tranquilo. Impasible.

Bien, no le importo si no llego a golpearlo, pero sonrió satisfecha, sonrió porque creyó ver por una fracción de segundo que el demostró su asombro ante la destrucción de su ataque y el hecho de que había activado el Sharingan le decía que tomaría su batalla enserió o quiera matarla rápido, la ultima opción era más probable. Borro su sonrisa ante eso.

Ahora todo se complicaría. Si cometía el grave error de mirarle a los ojos seria su fin y no podría dar un poco de tiempo a los ninjas restantes que peleaban con su vida para defender al mundo shinobi.

Frustrada frunció el ceño.

El terreno había cambiado, solo esperaba y rogaba que fuera a favor de ella.

¡Maldición! Sumándole que le había enseñado la potencia y mortalidad de su ataque, por lo que era seguro que él tendría cuidado de que no le golpeara.

Suspiró. No podía permitirse errores y desperdiciar sus pocos ataques.

Solo le quedaban un Isshi Resshin, un Shōsen Jutsu, el Chakra no mesu, los siete shuriken, tres agujas y sus dos kunai.

Daría su próximo ataque.

Saco y empuño un kunai para volver a correr hacia él saltando entre los escombros.

Sasuke desenfundo su espada deteniendo sin esfuerzo el ataque y lanzando su kunai lejos.

Consciente de que reduciría su chakra y el tiempo para poder emplear el Chakra no mesu, envió un poco de chakra a su pie derecho para golpear a Sasuke, pero este solo retrocedió.

Le lanzo tres de sus siete shuriken los cuales bloqueo con su espada e inmediatamente desaparecer y aparecer detrás de ella propinándole una patada en la espalda mandándola a estrellarse contra una roca que se agrieto a causa de la fuerza del choque de su cuerpo contra esta.

Daria su último movimiento con todo lo que tenia, seria todo o nada.

Adolorida logro levantarse y acertar su último Isshi Resshin, aprovecho ese movimiento y lanzo sus últimos shuriken seguido de dos agujas, al tiempo que corría directo hacia el sin importar nada.

No le importo si era uno de sus últimos ataques.

Solo tenía diez segundo, diez cortos y miserables segundos.

Nada más solo eso.

Corrió directo hacia él con el objetivo de poder rozarle un poco con su limitado tiempo de Chakra no mesu.

Rogo por poder hacerlo, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, ella termino golpeando y despedazando un árbol cuando él la esquivó.

No lo estuvo hoy, no lo estuvo nunca y ahora solo le quedaba dos oportunidades.

Frustrada se preparo para emplear sus últimos recursos.

Busco por todos lados pero no lo veía, por lo que cerró sus ojos y se concentro en su chakra. Abrió los ojos y de un rápido movimiento se dio media vuelta con el Shōsen Jutsu ya preparado y ataco.

Lo roso, pero… pero él la ataco.

Un golpe limpio en su abdomen con su katana la cual sustrajo despacio, observando su dolor.

Ella callo en seco, golpeándose la cara y los brazos.

El solo la miro, no le importo si estaba viva total ella moriría con esas heridas, únicamente se dio media vuelta para poder esta vez irse.

No le intereso el porqué ella reía.

Solo siguió su camino, despacio de manera imponente, tan solemne como solo él _creía _ser.

Cuando el desapareció de su vista, con dificultad y mucho dolor logro tenderse boca arriba.

El aire le hacía falta.

Moriría.

Miro a su derecha.

Lo vio.

Una sonrisa asomo en sus labios.

Miro el cielo.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo y cayó al suelo.

Tristeza y felicidad.

Se sentía triste porque ya no vería y compartiría con sus amigos pero estaba feliz porque pudo al menos darles una pequeña ventaja.

— Naruto

Si. Porque ella lo había logrado, había logrado su objetivo.

Sonrió victoriosa y llevo su mano hacia el pequeño objeto, esa aguja fue su _pequeña victoria_.

Porque cuando el se dio la vuelta logro insertarle el veneno paralizante que tal vez no haría efecto rápidamente pero tardaría en que el efecto desapareciera.

Sería una ventaja. Una ventaja sucia. Pero un ventaja después de todo.

Al final no importaba en que bando se jugaba, cada quien haría lo que fuese para ganar así sea embarrarse de mierda si era necesario.

Ella lo hizo y no le importo.

Miro a su izquierda y lo vio a él.

Lo miro con tristeza un momento y nuevamente miro el cielo.

Cerró los ojos.

Esperaba a que el sacrificio de él y de muchos más no fuese en vano.

Espero a que por fin la muerte llegara.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que eso sucediera.

Cuestión que le _debió _ de alegrar.

Todo término para ella pero para muchos acababa de comenzar.

La guerra continuaría.

Más vidas se perderías.

Aun muerta creía que al menos su ayuda tenía mínima valía.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

.

.

Isshi Resshin (*) — _Puñetazo del dolor celestial._

Chakra no mesu (**) — _Bisturí de chakra._

Shōsen Jutsu (***) — _Palmada mística._

.

.

**¿Comentarios?**

.

.

Tantas veces que subo y borro una historia, perdón por ello. Esta historia es mía aunque ya había sido subida con anterioridad en otra cuenta (mía) así que no es copia.

Comenten y espero que lean mis próximas historias aunque no sé si será la misma calidad de este (que no es mucha) pero tengo casi dos años sin escribir.

Nos vemos.

Felices fiestas.

Cate M.


End file.
